


My Pace

by Changlixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Inexperienced, M/M, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changlixie/pseuds/Changlixie
Summary: Felix has never had his first kiss. Chan offers to change that.





	My Pace

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I’ve ever wrote. This is one that I’ve wanted to read, so I thought why not write it myself.

Felix has never kissed somebody. The main reason being he has never had the opportunity to. While he was working his butt off, most boys are going on their first dates, having their first kisses and even, in some cases, losing their virginity. He really wants to get it out of the way. He doesn’t even care if who it’s with, he just wants to know what it feels like.

“Can we please switch it?” Hyunjin whine.

All of them are gathered in the living room trying to pay attention to the boring movie Minho picked that night.

“Yeah, let’s play a game of something.” Felix suggests.

“Fine.” Minho groans.

They all agree to play truth or dare because why not, anything is better than that movie.

They circle up on floor and start asking each other truths and dares. Minho gets to ask Felix and he’s planning on being extra mean to Felix considering he is one of the reasons he doesn’t get to watch his favorite movie.

“Truth or dare?”

“Uhhh, truth.” Felix knows he should play it safe.

“When was the last time you kissed someone?”

Felix turns beat red instantly, stuttering over his words, trying to answer the cruel question. He know that Minho doesn’t know he hasn’t had his first kiss, none of them do, but it’s still cruel.

“Ummm well I-I’ve ne-never kissed someone.” Felix answers, looking down at his hands in his lap.

After he answers everyone looks up to him in shock. Felix, the guy that has thousands of girls and boys fawning over him, has never kissed someone?

“That’s okay, Felix. You’re still young.” Chan, who is sitting next to him him, tries to comfort him.

After that question everyone disperses into their respective rooms to go to bed.

The next day is a free day, so most of them sleep in and then slowly leave the dorms to take advantage of their day off, leaving Chan and Felix all alone. Chan making breakfast for both of them and Felix catching up on much needed sleep. When Chan’s done make the food he brings Felix his plate of eggs. 

Chan knocks on the door Felix calling him to come in. Once Chan enters he sees Felix still in his bed, scrolling through his phone aimlessly.

“I made you eggs.” 

“Thanks.” Felix answers, shyly, looking away from Chan.

“You’re not still embarrassed about last night, are you?”

“Its just so embarrassing that I’m 18 and i still haven’t even kissed someone”

“Hey, everyone moves at their own pace. You still have your whole life ahead of you.”

“Yeah. I know that, but I just want to know what it feels like, you know?”

Chan sits there silently, while Felix finished his eggs, thinking over what Felix said. 

“Well, you know, if you really want to know what it feels like, I could like kiss you or what ever.”  
Chan says not making eye contact with Felix.

“Really? That wouldn’t be weird or anything?”

“Maybe, but we’re friends. I’m just helping you out”

“Okay, when?”

“Right now? No one else is home.”

“Oh okay.” Felix says nevously.

“Um go brush your teeth and get ready. I’ll wait here.”

Felix hurriedly gets up, gets in the shower, gets dressed, and brushes his teeth, hands shaking the whole time from his nerves. He’s excited and all, but he’s also very nervous because let’s be real, Chan’s hot and probably really experienced. Just thinking about it makes Felix jittery.

When he enters his room Chan is sat on his bed, on his phone. He looks up at Felix with a wide smile which doesn’t help Felix’s nerves. Damn, Chan is so hot. Why is he just realizing this?

He takes a seat across from Chan, sitting cross legged, playing with his hands on his lap. 

“Hey, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No! I mean, no I want to. I’m just a little nervous.”

“It’s okay, come here.”

Chan motions to his lap making Felix blush and shyly go to straddle Chan’s thighs. 

“Okay lets start slow and then you can tell me what you want to do.”

Feliz nods, looking down.

Chan puts a hand on Felix’s cheek, leaning in slowly, giving Felix time to back out if he wants to. He doesn’t though. He wants this even more than before. Their lips meet lightly, then more firmly. Chan moves his lips first trying to coax Felix to do the same. He catches on slowly moving his lips with Chan, reveling in the amazing feeling. 

Once Chan thinks that Felix is good at that he try swiping his tongue on his bottom lip making Felix gasp into his mouth. Chan keeps Slowly licking into his mouth coaxing his mouth open. Felix get the message and starts really kissing Chan back getting a hang of it.

Felix gets so lost in the kiss that he starts unconsciously moving his hips making Chan quickly grap his hips causing Felix to whimper from the strong grip. Chan pulls away to look him in the eye.

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Uh huh, please”

Chan looks down at Felix’s lap to see his dick straining in his shorts, which turns chan on so much. Seeing small Felix sitting on his lap with a hard on makes his head spin. 

Felix dives back into kiss chan, surprising him but kissing him back just as desperately. Chan’s hands guide Felix’s hips, making him groan from the pleasure. Felix whimpers when Chan places one of his hands on his dick, palming him through his thin shorts, forming a small dark spot on the front of them. Felix whimpers and whines as Chan adds more pressure while still guiding his hips making Felix feel the out line of chan causing him to whine even more with neediness. 

Chan remotely his lips from the others, to start kissing his neck making sure not to leave marks behind. Felix starts desperately grinding up into Chan’s hand and then back down onto Chan’s lap, since he can’t decide which one feels better. The lips on his neck adding to the pleasure even more.  
Felix let’s out loud whines as he feels pressure build up in his stomach. 

“ ‘m close. P-please.”

Chan palming him and grinding up into him faster. Helping Felix get closer to his release. Felix’s thighs start shaking and spasming telling Chan his about to cum.

Felix grabs onto Chan’s t-shirt as he cums into his shorts, riding out his orgasm. As soon as Chan know he is done he removes his hand, so he doesn’t hurt Felix and let’s him clings to his shirt as he catches his breath.

“Oh my god, thank you, thank you” Felix repeats trying to calm down. 

Once Felix is calmed down he moves from Chan’s lap and sees that Chan is still hard.

“Do you want to me to help you with that?”

“No it okay I can do it on my own.”

He sees Felix’s face morph into something that looks like sadness.

“Maybe next time” Chan’s says with wink, walking out of the room to the bathroom to take care of his problem.

There’s going to be a next time?  
Felix can’t help but do a little happy dance before remembering he has to change out of his sticky shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!⭐️


End file.
